Souseiji No Naku Koro Ni: When Twins Cry
by Rivie.Flynn
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin move to small town, Hinamizawa, they decide to have some fun with the town's superstitions, only to be told off by another set of twins. Ignoring the warnings, thinking that the girls are joking, they keep being foolish...
1. Prologue

A/N - Well, here's the re-upload from my old account (HikariNoRei). The prologue is still the same, and Chapter One is well on it's way to being finished. Please tell me what you think! It's always appreciated ^_^

* * *

_**Souseiji No Naku Koro Ni:  
When Twins Cry**_

**Preface**

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Hitachiin Hikaru listened to his brother laugh. It was a cold menacing sound that was purely inhuman. The younger twin had clearly been capable of anything his heart desired, and the older twin had undermined this fact completely. Now all that was left in the twin's mind was darkness. Hitachiin Kaoru was no longer Hikaru's brother. In fact, the older of the two didn't know _what_ the younger one was anymore. And to tell the truth, that scared the seemingly fearless Hikaru shitless.

If only he hadn't pushed his brother so hard. If only they hadn't moved to that God-forsaken town. If either of those things were avoided, then maybe none of those things would have happened that lead up to this moment.

Listening to Kaoru's insanity made Hikaru's mind force the memories of only a few weeks before to the centre stage of his mind...hard as he tried to bury them away...


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

**Chapter One: Moving**

'_My GOD, this bus is disgusting...how can commoners ride this piece of trash...' _Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin thought, both in complete unison even in their minds. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

They were on their way to Hinamizawa. A small town in the countryside, far from the gleaming gates of Ouran Academy and their mansion. The reason for the move was that their mother wanted a change of scenery to design her new show that she was having problems with.

"But why the Hell, do _we _need to be there?" the twins had protested, but their mother simply said she wanted them to help her with the pattern draw ups. Other attempts at worming out of it had been utterly useless.

Hikaru stared at the grimy walls and Kaoru looked in disgust at the lack of _anything _within the boundaries of the town that he could see outside the filthy window. Nothing back home would _ever_ even be _close_ to this dirty...Giving up on trying to find something to do, the older of the brothers pulled an ear bud out of his brothers ear and closed his eyes as he tried to relax to the soothing bass line of the music.

"Do you think we'll find a new toy here?" he asked as he rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder, "You know, now that Haruhi won't be here."

"I hope so nii-chan," Kaoru sighed, resting his head atop his older brothers, "We may end up _killing_ each other if there isn't..."

The two brothers just sat like that for the remainder of the hellish bus ride before they finally came to the dreadful stop in the middle of nowhere. Grabbing their bags, the boys followed their giddy mother off of the tin box with wheels and, as the rickety old thing rattled away, the boys looked around. The town appeared to be nice enough. Even the pampered twins had to admit it had a serene, calming prescience about it, but however nice it was, it gave the twins an odd feeling...

"Come on, boys! I believe our new little cottage is this way!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked over their mother who was skipping down the gravel road leading into the village.

Looking at each other and simultaneously rolling their eyes, the boys followed the bubbly woman. Neither of them said anything, they both knew what the other was thinking at that time anyway: "What the Hell are we gonna do _here_?" It was just like they were in elementary school again. In a world of "us" and "them". Something about feeling this way after all this time of slowly accepting other people made Kaoru sad. It had taken them years to even speak openly to their own family members, let alone people in their class at school. The younger of the brother's feared more than anything, that without the help of the host club and Haruhi, living in this small, boring town would do nothing more than throw Hikaru back into their own world, a place where Kaoru was honestly glad to be rid of.

"Hey, are you guys new here?"

"Eh?" the brother's turned and saw a boy on a bike smiling at them.

"I'm Keiichi Maebara. I only moved here last month, but with a town this small, new faces are easy to spot."

"That's nice, but we don't really care," Hikaru said bitterly, earning him a glare and an elbow in the ribs from Kaoru.

"Sorry about him, it was a long bus ride," Kaoru smiled in apology, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and this is my brother Hikaru. We just moved here from Byunkyo in Tokyo with our mother."

"Oh cool. I bet Mion and Shion will be happy to hear that another set of twins is in town. They're trouble makers, but those girls are fun to be around."

_That_ caught Hikaru's attention. "I'm sorry, but did you say there was _another_ set of twins in this dump?" Kaoru glared again, and Hikaru corrected himself, "Sorry, we've lived in Tokyo our whole lives, being here is almost like being on another planet for us..."

"Oh, I understand. I moved here from the city as well. Not a nice a place as Tokyo, but the country was a big change for me too. Well, I've gotta get home, stop by any time if you want to get to know Hinamizawa. Go to the end of this street and turn right. I'm just at the end of that lane."

"Sure, that would be helpful," Kaoru smiled again. "Thanks Maebara."

"Call me Keiichi, guys! It'll be a change to hang out with you, I've been kidnapped by all the girls in this town."

And with a laugh, the Keiichi guy took off down the main road. When the twins were alone again, Kaoru turned to his brother.

"Why did you have to be so mean to him, brother? He was just saying hi."

"Kaoru, we're all alone in this godforsaken town! It's just us again, and I don't plan on growing attached to it. At least those twins sound interesting. We could pull some _real_ pranks if we get them on our side."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru sighed as his brother stormed towards their mother. '_This is going to be harder than I thought...At least, like Hikaru said, those twins, whoever they are, will make things interesting...'_

_

* * *

**A/N - **_And "Chapter 1" is up and running ^_^ I'm trying to make it as canon as possible, and therefore Hikaru will be a bit of a whinny bitch for the first little bit. Think Kaoru can keep his cool? I sure hope so...Next up ~ Chapter 2: School Days_  
_


End file.
